Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 45 1/2: The Ultimate Shadow Revolution
That appearing his a Shadow Alpha appears the whirlwind at wing to filght at flew away. Plot (Shadow Alpha): (roars, his a flew in at the world, is a Bellwood) Seems you're okay... Leave the rest of this up to me. I want you all to head back to the Resistance Base. After the walking in, Ben as Eatle a new alien. (Ben): Eatle! (Shadow Alpha): Go through the Commander's room to the right, and it's the room right in front of you. It's convenient that the base is so big now, but it sure is easy to get lost! Ben about lost control at Eatle, and detransformed Ben that automatic form. He's Gwen appears in eyes from the Goggles. (Shadow Alpha): It won't be long till we locate them. Meanwhile, there are many familiar faces who'd be glad to hear you're back. His jet flew down, that walked on a Black Knight appears. (Ben): Black Knight? And the flew down is Rex Salazar appears. (Gwen): Ben, we can help them. (Black Knight): Suddenly. Despite the new energy, the world is still not at peace. I never thought peace would be easy, but still... Anyway, I just finished a new weapon for you. (Rex): It works, we cannot spike to do. Shadow Alpha hacks into a Ultimatrix at Ben re-formerly. (Ben): Hey, what's going on? (Black Knight): (Shadow Alpha has copied the Ultimatrix) (Ben): (using the scrolling through) I'm out of power. I can't transform in time! (Black Knight): Apparently. (Shadow Alpha): If we are too stay at this time for a while we need to find a place to live and I don't think we will be welcome on earth since we were never born, but maybe we can find a place elsewhere, but first I need you to become a plumber. Do you think you can do that. (Black Knight): Start the mission, now! Shadow Alpha charged up with Ultimatrix Active Mode. (Rex): Slow down, we cannot lost control. (Ben): How are you going to carry it? That thing must weigh ten tons. (transforming) Charge! (Rex): A new alien? It like people, it using about of Solosapien in species and Wearking in planet. (Ben): Looks, like the people, we mind readering. (Rex): I'm not going to carry it. Lets do this again some day. (Ben): Reformerly. (shot electric blast at the Shadow Alpha at misses) Huh? (a disappears) (Shadow Alpha): Thanks for the omega bro. Since you can't handle it for the good of Providence yourself I guess I have to take it from you. (Ben): Get out of here! We cannot revolution. He's did. (Shadow Alpha): (transforming into Alpha Aliens formerly) ''Heatblast! ''(roars) (Ben): (jumping in) Voltage! (punched and the Heatblast's face at missed) Rex using the Blast Caster and whipping on a Heatblast's hand, and stopping generation. (Ben): (shot them) I have been under the Red Skull's slavery for the last time, and i wanted to kill Captain America more than i wanted! (we cannot removed the Powered Force) (Shadow Alpha): (his Black Knight teleports him) His Gwen and Rex full began absorb the work. (Ben, detransforming): No! To be continued...